someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Waffleman697/Hello
If your reading this hold yourself from brushing it over you shoulder because I have a little story to tell although I may not be believed that doesnt really matter at this point in time. It was a month or so back time has a way of making things fuzzy but anyways it was your average day. My parents were divorced before I was born and I never really knew my Dad. For Privacy reasons and other reasons you can call me Alex my mom had a regular job doing whatever she does. I also have a sister you can just call her Alice anyways I was just watching youtube and my mom slightly rushed in. She told me that my dads father was in the hospital and he wanted to see us. So we got in the car and drove over to the hospital which lucky for us was just a few minutes away. So we checked into the hospital and we went over to see him he looked pale and malnurished. He whispered something to my mom and she told me that he needed to talk to me alone so they left the room thinking back on it I wished they didnt. I walked over to him and he gave me a stare but it seemed as if he had lost something his eyes showed a great deal of sorrow. Then he pulled me close by the arm and told me that I was in for trouble he couldnt tell me what but it was coming. Then he reached under the bed and pulled out a bandana that seemed to be covering something he handed it to meand told me when the time is right it'll be my choice to use it or to get rid of it. Then he started ti laugh a very sinister and erie laugh as the heart rate monitor speeded up the doctors came in and told meto leave. I rushed out and my mom asked me if I was ok I just dumbfoundly replied uhhh yeah yeah yep Im good. Feeling stupid yet weery in what my grandfather had said. We finally returned home and I rushed to my room as I sat down I pulled out the bandana from my pocket I wasn't sure whether or not to take a look but curiosity got the best of me so I unwrapped it. Strangley the only contents were a pocket knife and a broken watch stuck at twelve thirty. I breathed a little sigh of relief and placed them on my dresser and I decided to take a quick rest. When I woke up it was dark in my room and I thought I could see a person standing behind my door that was wide open. I grabbed the pocket knife and accidentally dropped the watch on the floor. So I picked i up and placed it in my pocket. I walked into the hallway checking around the corner of my door. Then I stepped out excpecting nothing but feeling a deep sensation of someone breathing on my neck and as I turned around I was hit in the back of the head and left unconsious. When I awoke I was tied to a chair in a room with one light shining in my face and then I heard a voice. A voice that was utterly disturbing and putred in tone and then a man walked up to me with gashes in his face and maggets taggled between his nasty long stringy oily hair that was pitch black. His skin was pale and he smelled of curtled milk and sewage. Then he smiled at me and I realized I saw a story on the news about him an infamous murderer who left his victims in tiny pieces scattered where ever he was hidining. I cringed as he moved closer to my face and he told me something that sent chills down my spine he was my father. He knew exactly when I was born and he even has a photo of him with my mom. In horror I yelled at him "WHAT DO YOU FUCKING WANT WITH ME!?" and as I did he simply replied I want you to continue the family business and I started to cry he untied me and he said now what yes or no. I laid there and in my mind I was yelling no say no dont stay here any longer run god dame it. But I didnt move I was horrified and then I started laughing louder and louder. I stood up howling at him and he just smiled and he handed me a blade and I swiped it from his nasty hands. Then I stabbed him hahahahaha I murdered him in cold blood hahahaha and all I have to say is HELLO. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts